bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiei Yamashin
| birthday = 22nd May | age = 400+ | gender = Male | height = 5ft 11in | weight = 86kg | eyes = Black | hair = Black with Purple Highlights | blood type = B | unusual features = None | alignment = | affiliation = Sansōzoku Heisekai Shuuten | previous affiliation = Jōren | occupation = Captain-General | previous occupation = Traveler Member of the Jōren | team = Sansōzoku | previous team = None | partner = Fujimoto Nakamura Shiro Natsume | previous partner = None | base of operations = Heisekai | marital status = Not Stated | relatives = Yoichi Yamashin (Brother) | education = Heisekai Academy Toshie | status = Active | shikai = Tendan no Ikari | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Hiei Yamashin (比叡 山真, Yamashin Hiei), known throughout Heisekai as the fabled Divine Onslaught (神聖猛, Shinsei Takeshi), is one of the twelve Captain-Generals of the Shuuten, former traveler, and renowned scholar of ancient artifacts. He is the younger brother of Marshal-General, Yoichi Yamashin, and one of the famous Sansōzoku. Alongside his brother, Fujimoto, Shiori Nakamura, and various members of their respective divisions, Hiei participated in the Invasion of Kōhai Tochi to uproot the Collective Vices and, through no ones fault but his own, was ambushed and experimented on by Bansui Amatsuki. He was afflicted with but managed to escape in time to help his allies defeat Shinzō. Upon his return to Heisekai he affirmed himself as a and, because of past actions, was allowed to keep his position. Appearance Hiei is taller than Fujimoto but shorter than Shiro, and is generally viewed as the "book-worm" by his companions, as he is a scholar and spends much of his time reading books. He is however highly fit as well and a skilled combatant, which has resulted in a fit physical form which has earned him quite a bit of attention from the female populace. He has naturally black hair but is partial to purple highlights throughout, and sometimes dyes his entire head purple on a whim, just because he fancies a change. Hiei also has amber eyes which change coloration depending on certain circumstances; they are yellow when he dons his Hollow mask, green when he uses the wind associated power of Tendan no Ikari, and brown when he uses its earth powers. He also wears bandages over his left eye, though why is unknown, as the eye he hides works perfectly. His attire is the most consistent amongst the three Sansōzoku. Unlike Fujimoto who sports lax and baggy garments, or Shiro who wears whatever happens to pick his fancy, Hiei generally dons some variation of a purple-colored Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). He is particularly partial to the kosode his mother gave him upon his promotion to Captain-General which bears a purple theme with butterflies present, yellow cuffs, which he wears without accompanying shitagi, and is known to wear it open to show off a good portion of his midriff. He usually dons an average pair of shorts and allows the tails of his kosode to fall about his hips and upper legs as though it where a skirt. He also wears average waraji without tabi of any kind. Personality Hiei is generally a calm and collected individual, and can maintain these traits even whilst under pressure. During the civil war he demonstrated great tactical know-how and often struck in tandem with Fujimoto's own forces to cripple the more inexperienced rebels, and was able to advise Itazura on how best to strike Shiro during their sparring sessions. He rarely looses his cool and can often be found reading up on history, relaxing with his friends, or alphabetizing books in the various libraries throughout Heisekai. Even during times of war he keeps books on his person, which causes the pockets of his kosode to bulge with the volumes he carries. When asked why he does this Yoichi, Hiei's elder brother, remarked that "once a scholar, always a scholar". As such Hiei has a deep fascination with history and literature, and often speaks at length with Hanako Nakamura regarding these subjects due to her advanced age and wealth of experience. His respect for Hanako is such that he refers to her as Kenmeinaichi, which means Wise One. One the field of battle Hiei maintains his calm persona, which has often caused others to remark that he intimidates them. They cite his knowing smile, lazy posture, and general air as reasons to be feared; as he is quite analytical by nature and thus more likely to see through strategies and attack patterns. As such he is more likely to emerge victorious over his adversaries even when they have a distinct advantage over him. The greatest example of him emerging victorious on the field of battle by maintaining his calm nature was when he sunk the rebel fleet during the civil war. He led them into the whirlpools near Heisekai and used the treacherous currents as tools of war. His plan paid off and Hiei was remembered as a hero, which led to his moniker of Divine Onslaught being given to him. He strikes with calm and fluid motions with no wasted movement and, on some occasions, can even be seen to read in battle. This is especially prevalent whenever he spars with others. History Hiei was born the youngest child of Heisekai's former Marshal-General and his wife. His elder brother was Yoichi Yamashin, who their father favored as his successor, and thus inadvertently neglected Hiei; who was often left in the company of his mother and grandmother. He would later befriend Shiro Natsume, and the two would become the best of friends. Fujimoto, Shiori and Akira Nakamura would later become his friends as well, and together forged a bond that endured throughout the centuries. Hiei entered the academy alongside Fujimoto and Shiro, where they'd spend eight years. During these eight years Hiei was apprenticed under former Captain-General-turned-instructor Toshie, who would teach young Hiei most of what he knows about Shinigami combat. On the day of their graduation Ranmaru Shibata Sr., who was one of the famed Captain-Generals of the Shuuten and, at that time, reputed as Heisekai's strongest Shinigami, visited their class. Ranmaru spoke at length about life, duty, honor and trust, and would advise each student in turn. When it came Hiei's turn, Ranmaru advised him not to distance himself from his brother, Yoichi, and cited familial relationships as powerful incentives. "Learn from your brother, and be there for him. Because when all is said and done, the war won or lost, it will be you he turns to." Ranmaru's words ensured that the brothers remained close. Once he graduated Hiei, Fujimoto and Shiro went their seperate ways; Fujimoto would attend further courses to expand his range of skills, and would be accepted into the Jōren as a result, while Shiro opened his own martial arts Dōju which was slow to pick up, but became immensely popular amongst the youth of Ahrno. Hiei traveled abroad with his elder brother, Yoichi, in order to broaden his horizons, and build their relationship. He saw much of the world and paid extended visits to , the and first became knowledgeable on the Collective Vices who called Kōhai Tochi their home. Hiei spent numerous years watching the groups dealings and began to put in place countermeasures encase the group ever targeted his home. Ten years into his travels news of Shūhen Kōhai's planned rebellion reached the Jōren through intelligence intercepted from the Shinsengumi stationed in the Human World. Hiei and Yoichi returned home immediately and put themselves at the Jōren's disposal, which Fujimoto was now commander of. Hiei struck in tandem with Fujimoto's forces and drove the rebels from his home city-by-city and island-by-island in a campaign that stretched for six years. He'd earn his reputation when he sunk the rebel fleet in a decisive battle which took place around Heisekai's whirlpools. When victory was won his brother took the position of Marshal-General and Hiei returned to his travels, where he began to show an interest in ancient artifacts. He became a scholar and studied history, which led him to discover the legendary Kyūtai. On his return to Heisekai he erased any knowledge on the orbs existence figuring they where much too powerful, and told only the Queen. He would later join his friends Fujimoto and Shiro amongst the Shuuten, where he became Captain-General. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Dragonforce arc Part I *Escaping Splendor *Gears laid in Motion *Escalating Tensions! Shūhen's Return *Beating the Blues *Through the fire and Flames Dragonforce arc Part II *Saying Farewell *In too Deep *Annoying things Walls *Face to Face at Last *Reunion and Ambition Invasion of Kōhai Tochi arc *Challenging the Vices Saga Part III Restoration arc *Hatching Schemes and Catching Up *Shifting Loyalties Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities : As a Captain-General of the Shuuten and the son of Heisekai's former Marshal-General, Hiei boasts impressive levels spiritual energy. Being a Vizard, Hiei possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow, that gives him an edge over the other Captain-Generals. Sansōzoku Keisei (三相続形成, Three Heirs Formation): a battle formation initially thought of by Ranmaru Shibata Sr. The three Sansōzoku release their respective zanpakutō in close proximity to one another, which causes the three spirits to resonate strongly. Fujimoto's Namininoru and Hiei's Tendan no Ikari serve to strengthen Shiro's Eizoku Hikami, which the formation is designed to bring about. The three remain within close range of one another, and usually attack at range with Kidō so Shiro can destroy their target. Master Zanjutsu & Hakuda Specialist: Hiei is able to use Tendan no Ikari to amazing effect even whilst the zanpakutō remains sealed, and can use its small Shikai state masterfully. He is more than capable of performing lethal strikes in close-quarters situations and can effortlessly put forth a large degree of strength into the smallest slash. Within the Shūten he is known for his advanced swordsmanship prowess and his use of unorthodox fighting-styles during combat, which mostly involves masterful interlinking between regular Zanjutsu forms and brutal Hakuda strikes to completely dominate his foe. He doesn't begin to fight seriously until he actually releases his Shikai state. Stealth Expertise: Hiei has shown himself fit to hide his presence from even the most observant of individuals, including his spiritual power. Itazura was visibly shocked and surprised when Hiei emerged from the shadows when he arrived to tell him, Fujimoto and Shiro that Tomoko was being impersonated by Rosa. Zanpakutō Tendan no Ikari (天壇の怒り, Wrath of Heaven) is the name of Hiei's zanpakutō. It takes the form of an average with a golden guard shaped like a circle and a purple . *' :' Tendan no Ikari is released with the phrase "Do you hear the Beat of the Drums and the Sound of the Trumpets? I do. It means Your judgment is Here" (するはドラムやトランペットの音のビートが聞こえますか？ 私はし. それはあなた判断はここであることを意味します, Suru wa doramu ya toranpetto no oto no bīto ga kikoemasu ka? Watashi wa shi. Sore wa anata handan wa kokodearu koto o imi shimasu). When released it takes the shape of a double-edged dagger with parallel blades, colored black with a white cutting edge. :Shikai Special Ability: Tendan no Ikari allows Hiei free control over the and , expressed as named abilities. Tendan no Ikari also serves to strengthen Shiro's Eizoku Hikami when the two zanpakutō are released in close proximity to one another. :*'Taishin' (耐震, Shear): a standard ability granted by Tendan no Ikari. Taishin allows Hiei to control how the winds behave in various different manners. ::*'Kyōfūkyōsei' (強風強制, Galeforce): by directing his spiritual power into nearby wind currents, Hiei can surge his reiatsu through it as though it where a wire. This allows him to create an explosion of spiritual energy wherever he so pleases, or create powerful localized hurricanes. ::*'Kyokutankatto' (極端カット, Extreme Cut): by channeling his reiryoku into Tendan no Ikari itself Hiei coats each blade with powerful wind currents that heighten his cutting power exponentially. These wind currents also allows him to reforge his zanpakutō should it ever be broken. Hiei can also increase its size, allowing him to strike targets within range of the extended slash. :*'Seichō' (成長, Growth): a standard ability granted by Tendan no Ikari. Seichō allows Hiei to control how the earth behaves in various different manners. ::*'Utsuri' (移, Shifter): by directing his spiritual power into the ground, Hiei can effect how the earth moves and behaves. This allows him to create powerful earthen barriers to defend against attack, or simply to entrap his target. ::*'Eiyōso' (栄養素, Nutrients): by grounding himself Hiei's legs begin to act like the roots of a tree. He absorbs nutrients from the soil and uses it as a means of self-improvement. He can bolster his strength, speed, spiritual power, or use the nutrients for accelerated healing. *' :' Not yet Revealed. Hollowfication In a manner similar to how some of the original were welcomed back into the following the incident with , Hiei was allowed to remain a Captain-General even after gaining the powers of a unexpectedly during his prolonged stay in Kōhai Tochi, where he became a temporary prisoner and subject of experimentation at the whim of one Bansui Amatsuki. He later orchestrated his own escape, helping his fellow Captain-Generals combat Shinzō. He would later learn to control his Hollow powers, though he can maintain the mask for merely two minutes before it shatters. *' :' To don his Hollow mask, Hiei first takes his right or left hand and places it upon his face. This initial action is followed immediately with black wisps of spiritual energy which then solidifies when he pulls his hand down past chin with a motion very similar to "ripping". A simple white mask that isn't even that menacing to behold with two simple lines to peer through, settles onto his face with a purple lightning bolt-shaped stripe running through the mask's right eye. The area around his mouth remains an unmoving black line, his lips visible through the gap. In addition to the mask, Hiei's eyes take on the usual yellow associated with Visored. In the beginning, the mask was simply a sign of Hiei succumbing to the Inner Hollow within, resulting in him taking on a form very similar to that of a Hollow. After defeating his Inner Hollow however and affirming himself as a true Visored, the mask is simply a sign that Hiei is accessing his Hollowfied reiatsu. :Power Augmentation: When Hiei dons his Hollow mask in combat, his Hollow powers serve the purpose of supplementing his Shinigami ones, which results in incredible spiritual and physical boosts. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' With his mask donned, Hiei is noted to have greater spiritual power at his disposal. Yoichi even claimed that Hiei became just as powerful as he was with the masks boost. :*'Enhanced Strength:' With his mask donned, Hiei is capable of producing feats of strength beyond his former limits. Even Yoichi holds Hiei's strength in high regard when he dons his Hollow mask, which speaks volumes for the strength he can exhibit. Notable Relationships Close Friends Sansōzoku: The Sansōzoku is the title given to Fujimoto, Hiei Yamashin, and Shiro Natsume. The three grew up together, attended the academy at the same time, and vowed after their graduation that they'd help Fujimoto obtain his dream of becoming Captain-General. This led the three down seperate paths in order to aid their friend. They'd come together again to defend their home from Shūhen Kōhai's rebels, and would make incredible efforts during the war that earned them widespread recognition. To this day the three remain good friends and firm rivals, with an unshakable bond of trust, brotherhood, and camaraderie. Itazura Kori: Behind the Scenes *Hiei is named for the character Hiei from the manga/anime series YuYu Hakusho. *Hiei's appearance is based mostly on Takasugi Shinsuke from Gintama. The pictures of his Hollowfication, however, are those of Hei from Darker than Black. Navigation Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Male Category:Captain-General Category:Shuuten Category:Original Character